


Alternate Nico Coming Out

by gayhippiegenius



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Other, Platonic Relationship, Rewriting Canon, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhippiegenius/pseuds/gayhippiegenius
Summary: I hate how Nico’s canon coming out is where he’s forcibly outed so I rewrote it to make it healthier and better. This takes place at the very beginning of House Of Hades.
Kudos: 43





	Alternate Nico Coming Out

Hazel was walking down the hallway in the Argo II, trying to reach her room before she passed out from the exhaustion of guard duty. It was hard enough to protect the boat and its demigods from the monsters that unrelentlessly attacked them under normal circumstances. But ever since Percy and Annabeth had plunged into the depths of Tartarus, there was a dark cloud hanging over the remaining group that made the rare happy moments seem to disappear. It was so difficult to face, that Hazel found herself rushing past Percy or Annabeth’s rooms whenever she went to hers. But this time, she heard a sound coming from Percy’s room, and she slowed her steps. Hazel slowly entered the room, lingering at the door, to see her brother’s figure standing in the center of Percy’s room.

“Nico...?” She asked, causing him to flinch and turn around. 

His pale face flushed and he wiped his eyes hurriedly, clearing his throat, “Hazel. I was...I was just leaving.” 

Hazel stepped forward before he could try to push past her and rush off, “Please don’t do this. What’s going on?”

He looked down, “I was just looking around.”

“And crying?” Hazel grimaced, “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude. Can we just talk about this, and be honest?”

Nico sighed, and went to Percy’s desk chair, sitting down heavily, “I don’t even know where to start.”

Hazel almost sat down, but she felt it would be wrong to sit down on Percy’s bed, still messy like he had just been there waking up. Instead, she stood closer to Nico, and looked down at him, “It’s been hard on all of us, you don’t have to feel ashamed for having feelings.”

Nico gave a slight laugh, “Some people would argue with that, about these feelings.” He took a deep breath and met her eyes, “It’s different for me. I’m not just sad that they’re there, although I do know from experience how terrible that must be. I like Percy,” he said, his voice cracking, “and I don’t want to lose him. Hazel, I’m...I’m gay.” 

She could see the fear in his eyes, worried of being rejected, tossed aside. Hazel took his hand, and squeezed it, “Nico...you’re my brother. Nothing will ever make me stop loving and supporting you.”

“That’s...not the experience I’m used to. I mean, of course Bianca was always there for me. But the majority of society hasn’t been, not all my life. Do you know what I mean?”

Hazel gave a somewhat bitter laugh, “Nico, I was a black girl in 1930 America. I may not know what it’s like to be gay, but I know a thing or two about rejection.”

Nico nodded, but she could tell he still didn’t feel content about it.

“They aren’t dead, we would’ve felt it,” she said, trying desperately to comfort him.

“I know. Part of me thinks that’s what I’m afraid of most. Going about my day and feeling his-their death. And knowing I didn’t do anything about it.”

“What could you have done?”

“I could’ve jumped down with them. I’ve survived Tartarus before, I know what to do. Plus, I fit in with all the dead things down there.”

Hazel shook her head, “It wouldn’t change anything. It’s up to the fates.” She didn’t tell him that she’d been having similar thoughts, or that what she was saying was partially intended to convince herself. She let go of his hand, and smiled at him, “Are you going to be ok?”

Nico didn’t respond but instead stood up to hug her, leaving Hazel shocked for a moment before hugging him back. After a while he let go, smiled at her, and walked away. Hazel turned to see Piper in the doorway, eyebrows raised.

“I was just trying to find you to tell you dinner’s ready.”

Hazel nodded, “Thanks.”

“What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing. Let’s go up and eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if possible!


End file.
